Diamond Heart
by bntjammer
Summary: Evangelina lost her parents at a young age, leaving her only a sapphire ring. After a hard childhood, she finds herself in Middle Earth under the care of Lord Elrond and his family. Will she except this new world she believed fantasy, or turn her heart cold against? PRE-Trilogy thru RotK. 10th Walker. Eventual Legolas X OC. Give it a chance.
1. Prologue

_**Diamond Heart**_

**Hello Everyone, **

**I am very happy to be posting my second Lord of the Rings Fiction. This one is much different from my other one, the Second Heir (but you should read that one too if you already haven't!).**

**I hope that now with one finished story under my belt, this one will be just as good if not better, but who knows haha.**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Evangelina finds herself leaving her troubled life on Earth for a second chance in a new world she believed to be fantasy. Will she except it or wallow in her sorrows? Not the typical girl ends up in ME! Major twists planned. Pre-Trilogy but will run thru. Not 10th Walker. Pairing to be decided; as I get further in, I will ask my readers who they wish the romance to be between.**

* * *

**I am dedicating this story to a very close friend, who recently took her own life. I love you and miss you Kali. **

**-B**

**Warning, this first chapter does contain suicide. **

* * *

**Prologue: A Life Not Worth Missing.**

"Evangelina get down here! You're going to be late for class!" I rolled my eyes as I finished putting my laptop into my bag with my books. It was the end of the semester and I honestly didn't care, not that I cared at the beginning either but still.

"I'll be down in a moment; you don't need to be Hitler today!" I yelled back, honestly annoyed. The Jones' let me stay here even after I turned eighteen, and in some ways, they were almost like real parents. Too bad, my actual ones were dead. Dead and left me only a stupid sapphire set band. I just shook my head at the thoughts before swinging my bag over my shoulder and reaching for my keys.

Once on campus, I slowly walked to classroom where I most likely would sleep in. Anymore, I didn't even want to finish school. It was a waste of time and money. I saw the other students file in to their seats and I just looked down at my notebook. It was full of doodles and notes to self, hardly appropriate for a four hundred level business course. The professor, some quack with a Ph.D. after their name, walked in and decided we were going to have a quiz today on the readings up to this point.

"I knew there was reason I didn't want to come today." I said under my breath and the boy next to me laughed, obviously hearing it.

"Twenty points, multiple choice, you know the drill." he said passing out the quiz. I looked down at the paper and just rolled my eyes before beginning. It was a rather easy quiz, even for me. I simply got up and handed him the quiz before leaving the room.

"Miss Williams, we are still having class." he stated.

"I have better things to do" With that, I walked out and into the bathroom down the hall.

As I washed my hands, I saw the scars from the years I actually cared. I had let myself feel the hurt and abandonment. I cut myself hoping, to block the pain from rejection and hatred of others. I was weak then.

Not anymore. If I didn't care, I couldn't get hurt. In the words of my most recent foster family, I turned off my emotions. I had no soul. But when you were as lost as I was, I had nothing to lose.

"I don't have anything to lose" I said getting into my car and driving off.

After driving for almost three hours, I found myself at a place I swore I would never go again. I walked through the grass, stopping half way down the row just before a marble slab. I looked down at the tombstone in front of me.

**_Joseph and Rebecca Williams,_**_ beloved parents_

"Ha" I said sitting down beside the stone.

"Beloved parents, who abandoned their daughter" I said letting a tear fall down my face for the first time in three years. I let my emotions flood back over me if only for a moment. Pain was most prevalent. I had no friends, no family, no support. No one cared. No one loved me and never will. As if the weather could mock me, it started to sprinkle, soon turning into a steady down pour of rain soaking me through.

I reached into my purse and pulled out the razor blade, I always carried with me.

"No one to miss me. I had a life not worth missing" Slowly I reached up to my neck and with a quick motion, I felt blood trickle down my neck and everything went black.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Second Chance**

I felt nothing. Not the nothingness of blocking out everything, no, this was truly peace. No pain, no love, pure emptiness. I felt like I was just floating in midair without any recollection of what was happening. It felt nice.  
It seemed like this darkness streamed on forever and I enjoyed it. No light entered my mind for what seemed like years. Then I heard a voice that broke my relieving trance. It was a soft female voice.  
"Evangelina, welcome to Middle Earth, may your presence here be blessed." As quickly as it appeared, it was gone. I heard a beat, then another followed by a constant rhythm and I felt weight. I could sense my body returning to my focus. My lungs burned with lack of oxygen and I took a large deep breath obliging them. I tried to open my eyes but met a blinding light. I covered my eyes shielding them. I tried again and realized I was in a bed. Cotton and silk sheets covered me. I sat up slowly and it felt as though I never moved before. I let my eyes focus. I saw a dark haired women sitting in a chair not far from me. I couldn't see her face but she looked to be sleeping. I tried to speak but my throat was drier than sandpaper. I saw a glass on the end table next to a lit candle. I slowly shifted to reach for the glass. I took in the water with great enthusiasm, feeling its coolness sooth my parched throat. As I sat the glass down, I looked towards where the woman was sleeping and met a pair or piercing blue eyes. They soften immediately as they focused on me.  
"You are awake!" she said happily leaning forward.  
"Obviously." I said trying to shift again but failing as I felt a sharp pain in my neck at the quick movement.  
"You must not move quickly. Your wound is still healing" she said putting a hand on my shoulder.  
"What wound?" I asked. As I thought about it, I felt my neck wrapped completely in cotton like material.  
"You had a deep wound on your neck. My father was scared he could not save you. When my brothers found you, you had lost much blood already."  
"Who are you? And Where am I exactly?"  
"I am Arwen Evenstar and we are in Imladris"  
"Where?" I asked completely unfamiliar with the city.

"My apologies some aren't familiar with that name, Rivendell in the common tongue. In the house of my father, Lord Elrond" Rivendell…Elrond… something about those names is vaguely familiar.

"I still have no clue where that is or who your father is."

"The elvish realm west of the Misty Mountains and surely you've at least heard of my father!" she said almost shocked.

"ELVES? There are no such things as elves!" I asked wide-eyed and in complete shock.

"I believe you need to talk to my father" she said rising and leaving the room quickly.

"Great, I left that peaceful state for this mad house? Where the hell am I really?" I thought aloud as I stood up slowly and walked to the balcony before me. I looked outside and about fell backwards. It was truthfully beautiful. There was a mountain range on the opposite side of the city with many waterfalls about. The architecture was amazing, as the city seemed to flow with the surrounding forest. I could not help the calmness that came over me as I watched the falls closest to me, but it didn't last long.

I heard a knock on my door and turned to see a man in the doorway. He had long brown hair and grey eyes. But his whole persona vibes this dude was important. I slowly turned to fully face him.

"You should not be out of bed, putting too much strain on that wound may have unnecessary complications. Please sit" he said pulling up a chair to sit beside my bed.

"I am Lord Elrond, and this is my home of Rivendell."

"That much has been established."

"Since you are a guest, I like to know what I can about those staying in my home."

"What would you like to know, _Lord._"

"A name is a place to start"

"Evangelina Williams"

"Such a foreign name even to my ears, where do you hail from Evangelina?" Hail? What time are we in the middle ages?

"I was born in Pittsburgh, but I was raised mainly in Philadelphia"

"Philadelphia, is that a dwarven city or perhaps Far East? I have not heard of such a place"

"You know, the city of brotherly love, where the declaration was signed, home of the liberty bell…" I could have rambled on and on, but nothing seemed to be helping.

"None of these things are familiar to me and I have been to a lot of places in Middle Earth and read of many more"

"Middle Earth?"

"This confirms my suspicion. My lady when my sons found you, you had interesting clothes on, very peculiar for maiden of our times. I have come to believe you are not from our world"

"Not from your world? I'm from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It is May 17th 2013, Obama is president and…"

"My lady it is the year 2960 of the Third Age"

And that is when I passed out.

When I woke up, the sun was either rising or setting. I'm praying for rising because, I could not even think about sleeping for hours. I stood slowly and reached to my neck to feel the cotton material gone and a smooth line where I believed my cut was. I walked to the balcony and heard birds singing and people moving about.

"Good morning, my lady." I jumped about two feet in the air as I turned to see a girl, maybe twelve at the most standing with a tray of foot. She was kind of cute. Her blond hair fell in loose curls and she had green eyes.

"Lord Elrond said you would awake this morning, so I brought you breakfast."

"Do you know how long I was asleep?"

"A week, my lady, but you needed it. Your wound was very serious from what I am told"

I looked down at the food to see some bread and fruit. I took a bite of the bread and was content.

"Soo, what's next for me? I mean, I'm thankful for everything you guys did for me but…"

"Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you as soon as you are able to meet him"

"Let me get cleaned up and then I can"

"Shall I draw you up a bath?" she asked.

"A bath sounds amazing!" I said very enthusiastically. Even though, it's obvious someone has cared for me, a bath sounds great.

As I slid into the hot steaming water, I felt all my muscles relax. I let my thoughts wander, to my situation. What exactly is my situation? I tried to commit suicide and end up in this place. Where is this place exactly? I believe Lord Elrond called it Middle Earth. Why does that sound familiar? Lord Elrond, Arwen, Middle Earth, Elves… it all seems…like a book…

"OH MY GOD! I'M IN THE LORD OF THE RINGS!" I said jumping from the water. I am an idiot for not realizing it.

"It has to be a dream. Middle Earth is just a fictional place created by a very talented man." I said calming down and sitting back down.

"But some things are too real to be a dream. It is insane but hell you never know." I said rubbing my temples. I quickly washed my hair with what I assumed was shampoo because it smelled like roses.

I rose from the water and dried off before pulling on a dress that the girl left on the bed. It was red with a gold cord around the waist. My light brown hair fell in its natural waves and my tanned skin shined with new life from the water. My sight found the light scar on my neck showing my weakness and attempt to end my own life. I shook my head before looking again. My grey eyes looked troubled as they always did but there was something else there I didn't even recognize. I slowly left my room then realized I have no clue where I am going so I just decided left sounded pretty good.

I was walking through the halls, I saw no one. I found my way to the gardens and just sat down on a bench, near a fountain. It was rather peaceful despite the whole 'I'm in a completely strange place and have no real clue where I am thing'. Even though I was to meet Lord Elrond, just sitting here was nice.

After some time, I looked up at the sound of footsteps.

"I figured I'd find you here. Most visitors find their way here"

"It's so beautiful"

"This is the garden that my wife spent centuries growing and molding into the beauty it is today. It sometimes is the only thing I have left of her." Something happened to his wife, because she wasn't in the trilogy. I remember reading later on that she sailed to Valinor.

"How long ago did she sail?"

"Over four centuries ago, how did you know she sailed?"

"Actually…I think I know where I am, but it doesn't make sense to me. I actually am questioning my own sanity right now."

"Perhaps, I could listen and see if we could make sense of it together."

"I would rather discuss this in your study, without prying ears. I'd prefer only one person thinks I'm insane instead of the whole place."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Good or bad? Be honest!**

**I know it's not Maethriel but give her a chance. First chapters are always the hardest for me to get right…then it seems like everything flows. **

**A lot happened in this first chapter and I hope you like her personality. Right now, she's honestly still in shock, so you'll have to stick around to see what happens next.**

* * *

**Here's a little sneak peak from next chapter, when my favorite twins come into the picture. **

"Sister?" I looked up to see twin men standing in the doorway. They had dark hair like Arwen but grey eyes. They were tall and each dressed in maroon tunics.  
"Elrohir and Elladan this is..." she paused allowing me the opportunity to introduce myself.  
"Evangelina" I said looking between the twins.  
"These are my older brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. Elladan is older and on the left" I know I will get them mixed up for sure. They look more alike than most identical twins I've ever seen.  
"Pleasure to meet you my lady and it brings us joy to have another lady in the house besides our annoying little sister." The one on the right, Elrohir, said as they both bowed their heads before smirking towards their sister.  
"The pleasure is all mine." I said nodding my head as well.  
Though I was not a huge Lord of the Rings fanatic, I know a lot about it from the movies and reading the books. This is unreal to be here, even if it's just in a dream.

"Father sent us to relieve you but he will wants to speak with you as soon as you are able" Elladan said looking at Arwen.  
"His study is on the way to my chambers," she said rising and walking towards the door. She paused as she passed them.  
"And try not to scare her. She did just wake up a few hours ago" she said with a stern look at both of them.  
"It makes us wonder who the older siblings really are" Elrohir said sarcastically as she closed the door. But if my memory serves me right, the twins were known for their mischief. Perhaps this dream may be more fun than I thought.

* * *

**There it is and I am excited for next chapter as Evangelina and Elrond speak about her theory… wonder how that will go haha. **

**Remember to leave a review, follow and favorite! **

**Anyone interested in being a Beta please PM me! **

**Unit Next Time!**

**-B**


	2. Realization

**Hi everyone! Sorry It's been so long since I updated. I've been busy in with summer madness! **

**Anyways… Here's the second chapter. Evangelina starts to realize Middle Earth just may be her new home and deals with that realization. Hope you enjoy! **

**Special thanks to my Beta, theseaisblue.**

* * *

"In the short time I've been here, it's been hard to accept that this is all real and not a dream; but the longer I spend here, the less likely it seems." I said as we entered his study. It was smaller than I expected with a table, which served as his desk covered with papers, a small stack of books, and maps, four chairs in the corner next to the balcony and several candles and lanterns that provided proper lighting.

I sat in a wooden chair across from the lord. I looked at the him closely for the first time. He looked very different, but yet, so similar to the actor who portrayed him in the movies. His hair was much longer and darker while his eyes were a much lighter grey. His facial structure however was similar in many ways. High cheekbones and dark brows accented his wisdom-filled eyes. His jaw was set firm and his lips lay in an unreadable line. The lord looked completely neutral.

"Evangelina... Where do you hail from?" he was very to the point, not that I expected any less.

"My Lord, as I said before I hail from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania in the United States of America. But, I can assure you that you have never heard of such a land. Even with your vast knowledge." I said trying not to upset the Lord, but also to the point.

"Then my lady, my question is how did you come to be in the realm of Rivendell? When my sons found you, you were on the verge of death."

"That is a mystery to myself as well. I wish I knew. All I remember is..." I stopped and thought about it. I didn't remember what happened. It was as if a mental block was there protecting those last moments of my old life.

"I remember darkness. Before that, I only remember facts about my world. I was a student. I am twenty-one years old. My parents died when I was very young."

"The wound you had would not be healed by most. My healing abilities were tested to save you. It looked as though, an Orc tried to slit your throat." His words sparked something in my memory. No Orc wanted me dead. I wanted a way out, not a new start. Okay… let's change the subject.

"My lord, I come from a different time and world, where Middle Earth is nothing but a fictional world created by a talented writer. I have thought about how I got here and the only rational reason is that something happened to me causing me to leave my world and come here. I believed it was just a dream. I think about this world of wizards and rings of power, and believe that I truly have somehow ended up in Middle Earth. But my biggest question is why?" I was being as honest as I can be, with both him and myself. It's been over a week! If this were a dream it would have lasted hours not days.

"That is very interesting tale and unheard of beyond the magic of Wizards."

"I wish I could give you further explanation but I truly cannot explain it even to myself."

"I will think on it and see if there is anything in the books I have. In the meantime, 'why' this all has come to pass is something you will have to discover on your own. I offer you a place here in my home until you find those answers. My daughter, Arwen, has come to enjoy your company. She needs female companionship in her life right now." Celebrian sailed leaving her alone.

"One last question for now..."

"You said you were twenty-one summers old. Were you human or elvish in your world?"

"There was no such thing as elves, dwarves or the like my lord. We were all humans. Why do you ask?"

"You now shine with the light of the Valar my lady. You are an elf." I felt all the color leave my face and my eyes widened in shock. Everything seemed increased in acuity, but I thought it more related to being in a new world... not becoming an elf.

"Lady Evangelina?" he asked standing. I simply reached up to by ears and sure enough, I felt the pointed tip.

"I'm going to retire now my lord. It's all too much for today." I said turning towards the door.

"I am sincerely sorry for waiting this long but you needed to know." he said as I opened the door.

I ran to my room with as much speed as I could, getting lost twice along the way. As I reached the door, I slammed it behind me.

I sat on my bed staring at the ceiling for hours, eventually falling into a restless slumber. I heard a knock on the door.

"Lady Evangelina, it is I, Arwen. Would you let me come in?" She asked gently. I rose and went to the door.

"My ada says you had no indication of your nature. I came to offer my own apologies. If I had known you were previously human…"

"It is fine Arwen. It is all just so much right now it is over whelming. I just need some time to process it all."

"I understand, but please feel free to ask me anything. I will answer as best as I am able."

"Right now, I just want to do some thinking on my own, but a tour of the grounds would be nice so I don't get lost anymore."

"I think I am able to do that." She said smiling as we rose. As she did, there was a knock on the door.

"Sister?" I looked up to see twin men standing in the doorway. They had dark hair like Arwen, but had grey eyes. They were tall and each dressed in maroon tunics.

"Elrohir and Elladan this is..." she paused, allowing me the opportunity to introduce myself.

"Evangelina" I said looking between the twins.

"These are my older brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. Elladan is older and on the left." I know I will get them mixed up for sure. They look more alike than most identical twins I've ever seen. I can easily see the family resemblance to Elrond.

"Pleasure to meet you my lady and it brings us joy to have another lady in the house besides our annoying little sister." The one on the right, Elrohir, said as they both bowed their heads before smirking towards their sister.

"The pleasure is all mine." I said nodding my head as well.

Though I was not a huge Lord of the Rings fanatic, I know a lot about it from the movies and reading the books. This is unreal to be here, even if it's just in a dream.

"Father wants to speak with you as soon as you are able." Elladan said looking at Arwen.

"His study is on the way to my chambers. Would you two mind giving Evangelina a tour of the grounds in my stead?" she asked.

"Not at all." Elrohir said smiling. She paused as she passed them.

"And try not to scare her. She is still adjusting to everything." She said with a stern look at both of them.

"It makes us wonder who the older siblings really are." Elladan said sarcastically as she closed the door. But if my memory serves me right, the twins were known for their mischief. Perhaps this may be more fun than I thought.

"Where should we take our victim…I mean guest, first?" Elrohir asked.

"Do you have a library? I love to read." I offered a suggestion.

"To the library it is then, my lady, but there is much to show on the way there." Elrohir said offering his arm out as if for me to take it. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He didn't expect me to… I literally just met them.

"Lady Evangelina, it is rude to turn down the arm of a Prince, even if it is Ro." Elladan said laughing towards the end. I slowly extended my arm to the younger twin who only smiled as he placed his other hand on mine. As we passed down the hall, we passed many rooms, which they pointed out to be personal quarters of the royal family and guest suites. Arwen's was next to mine, the twins' were across the hall and Elrond's wasn't far from theirs. We came to a large, open, and elegantly decorated room.

"My lady, this is the grand hall. We have balls, festivals, and feasts in the room. If you spend any amount of time here, you will come to dread this room. At least we do." Elladan said rolling his eyes.

"Why, those sound as though they would be fun times? Girls from where I come from dream of such events." I asked confused. I may not have enjoyed life, but the world of fantasy created by the books I read lead me desire such a life. A place to belong, dancing with a prince, to be loved…

"After nearly three millennia, it gets boring and tedious. I am sure our dear friend Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, would agree." Legolas is real too?

"I see."

We continued through the large house, which was more like a palace. They pointed out different rooms of importance like the hall of history, where I assume, the shards of Narsil are. Finally, they reached a large wooden door that was very intricately carved.

"This is the library. My father has thousands of books here in every language of Middle Earth." They opened the door and my jaw hit the floor. They were not joking. There had to be at least ten thousand books here. There were rows and rows of shelves. Tables, lanterns, and candles were spread amongst the rows.

"When we were little, we lost Arwen in here for almost two hours." Elladan said laughing. I looked at him with widened eyes.

"Is there anything else you would like to see?"

"Nothing in particular, any suggestions from the infamous twins of Rivendell?" I asked with a smirk of my own.

"Our reputations proceeds us, but as an elf, you will need to learn a few other places. Ro, would you mind showing her to the stables and training fields? I am to meet Glorfindel for a meeting soon."

"I would not mind at all, if it is acceptable with the lady?" He stated looking at me with a smile.

"Not at all my lord." I said nodding and the older twin left.

"So, why did your brother really ditch?" He looked shocked that I picked up on the lie.

"Dan's last attempt at a courtship was with the daughter of the stable master. He avoids going there at all costs." Elrohir said while shaking his head.

"I see, so at least that is one thing that isn't different. People here still avoid their ex's."

"You could say that." he said laughing as we walked out a door and onto a path. It made me feel better that elves aren't completely perfect. This whole situation seems unreal. I am walking down a path with an elven prince in a parallel universe that I thought only a story. But perhaps, the children of Lord Elrond aren't so bad. They seem nice, something that is completely foreign to me. I'm just glad they haven't brought up how they found me despite it being obvious of Elrond telling them bits of my background. That day will prove a long and unwanted experience. For now, I guess I will just go with the flow.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Let me know what you think with a review, follow, or favorite! **

**Thanks! Until Next Time! **

**-B**


	3. Life of an Elf

**Hi everyone! Sorry I've been gone so long! I have been so busy with trying to find a job, church drama, and club stuff! But I am back without further delay! **

**Thanks to my beta, the seaisblue, she is absolutely amazing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Life of an Elf**

I woke the next morning still hoping I'd stare up at my teal bedroom ceiling. However, I had no such luck. The beautiful decor of the Elves still surrounded me. I rose from my overly large bed and opened the thick curtains, lighting the dim room. I went to the washroom that adjoined my room. I splashed my face with the warm water brought up from the spring. I slowly looked in the mirror and took in my full appearance for the first time, taking note of the changes. My brunette hair, now fell well past my shoulders almost to the small of my back and my skin was flawless and pale, accenting my pink lips and grey eyes. My face was much thinner and sharper. My figure had always been small, but it seemed my curves were more noticeable against a tall, thinner frame. I was so different; most would say for the better, perfect by the standards of the 21st century. I shut my eyes for a moment to process this new view of myself. There was one last feature to view that was undeniably the benchmark of the elves. I pushed back my hair and turned my head slightly, exposing my now pointed ears. I stepped back trying to accept this she-elf in the mirror. I am no longer the human from my past life, which is over apparently. The sooner my heart can accept that, the sooner I can make a new start here in Middle Earth. I just wish it wasn't in a world of fantasy.

I pulled on a light pink gown that was laid out on a nearby chair. Then I tried to style this long hair, but had no clue. I have always had long hair just to my shoulders, but this is plain ridiculous. I sighed and sat down on the chair next to the vanity in defeat. Why did I have to take out that perfect braid?! There was a knock on the door, which frustrated me more. I rose to answer it.

"Arwen! Thank God! Could you braid my hair please! I am not used to such long hair."

"Of course, but it is still short for an elf's. Was yours even shorter?"

"Yes, it barely passed my shoulders. Thank you! It was behaving yesterday, today it is hopeless."

"Anytime, my family is here to help you make this transition. Do not feel belittled should you need to ask for help. Now what kind of braid?"

"There's more than one type?!"

"Obviously, males and females have their own styles, but we women have generally five styles."

"Five! Geez! I can't even do one."

"I will teach you. My father has asked me to teach you the elvish language and etiquette. Both will be required if you plan on spending any amount of time in Rivendell."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now hold still." Her hands went quickly and soon she was finished handing me a mirror.

"This is a common court braid. I wear my hair like this most days, when there are no guests in our home. It keeps the hair out of my face and I can make it as tight or loose as I please." She said spinning to show me her own braid stretching much further down than my own. It resembled our French braid from home. I smiled, hoping I can learn a simple braid.

"Now, let us go. We do not want to keep my brothers waiting. They're very irritable when hungry." She said helping me up. I smiled and tried to picture the twins in distress at the breakfast table. We walked through the halls and I recognized the path from last night's twin tour.

That afternoon, I met with Lord Elrond and his two advisors, Erestor and Glorfindel. They looked at me with curious eyes. Arwen had warned me that the two were like night and day, very literally. Erestor, Elrond's chief councilor, was dark haired and very serious. Contrasting, Glorfindel, who had golden blonde hair, served more as his closest friend.

"Lady Evangelina, your tale is one of unique making, unbelievable." Erestor stated with a stone cold stare. I wanted to squirm in my seat under the glare.

"I promise you my Lord, that I have spoken nothing but truth. I myself share your wariness. It is indeed farfetched." I said trying to look at the advisor with some confidence. Before he could speak again, Glorfindel spoke up.

"Erestor, it is indeed difficult to believe, but I like Elrond believe her tale. She has not done anything to draw doubt from us. Until she does so, we should have no ill will towards her."

"Thank you my Lord." I said nodding to the elf.

"With all this said, I formally offer you a place in my house hold until you find your answers. My family will ensure you are taught the proper lifestyle of an elf. First, you must learn to speak our language and everyday mannerisms. Though you move with the grace of an elf, there is still much for you to learn and practice. I leave my daughter to teach you these things."

"Arwen had mentioned this to me and I am very grateful for your hospitality and generosity." I said bowing my head in thanks. I rose to receive a smile from Glorfindel and another glare from Erestor. That guy is obviously not my biggest fan.

I was met by Arwen outside of her father's study with a curious smirk on her face.

"So, how did you fair?"

"I'm pretty sure Erestor hates my life, but Glorfindel seems to like me."

"He is set in his ways. Any changes in our city and he gets his tunic in a bunch." She said laughing.

"I noticed. So what's on the agenda for today?"

"We are going to the library to get a book to help me teach you Elvish." She said smiling. I have a good feeling Arwen will be a good teacher. My horrible grammar will be a challenge though. Everything here is so prim and proper including their speech.

Several hours later, I could count to ten and say hello and goodbye. It was so different from English, making it very difficult for me to pick up the pronunciations correctly. She was more focused on getting me the basics that I needed to know on a daily basis. Then, we could go into the actual sentence structure and all that boring stuff.

"Honestly, not being raised with the language, it will take you a few years to be proficient."

"It's just so hard. I took French in high school, so now I'm going to have three languages going through my head when I'm talking."

"You will get well practiced in time."

The first few months of my time in Middle Earth, I spent learning all I could about this world. Having read Tolkein's books when I was in high school, I know a little bit but as I spend more time in my lessons with either Elrond or Arwen, I feel like I know less and less.

One day, I sat under a tree in the far gardens trying to read a few pages of an elfling's book. It is much more difficult than it should be. I heard two sets of footsteps coming towards me and looked up to see the twin sons of Elrond.

"Look here Dan, what do we have here? It is a grown elleth reading a child's book!" Elrohir said teasingly sitting down beside me.

"Well, it's not like I can even read this most of the time. Arwen focuses mostly on spoken words not the written language. She said once I learn the pronunciation, writing will be much easier."

"How do you think your teacher would feel if we steal you away for the afternoon to go for a ride through the forest? You have been stuck with those boring sticks in the mud for over three months without a day to yourself!" Ro said taking the book out of my hand.

"I would love to…however I do not know how to ride a horse! I never saw one outside of our state fair and that was from ten feet away."

"You can ride with one of us. Now come on!" Elladan said pulling us both up to our feet. We approached the stables and I saw the tension in Elladan's demeanor, proving true Elrohir's story true.

"Dan, relax, I had Miriel promise to have them both out of the stables today!" Elrohir said shoving his brother into the massive stable. I followed behind the two and was awestruck with the creatures in the stalls around me. The twins disappeared into two side-by-side stalls. Elladan appeared first leading a chestnut mare with a black mane.

"This is Verya, or Brave in the common tongue. I have raised her from her time as a foal, but she never leaves Rivendell." He said patting the beast on its neck before stroking it a few times, whispering in elvish.

"And this is Vanya, my beautiful one." Elrohir said scaring me with his reappearance. He led a white mare with a black mane. Both horses were magnificent and rather large in build, which didn't help my growing fears. Then I noticed something horrifying.

"They don't have saddles." I said barely above a whisper.

"You know we elves don't need to saddle our friends. We ride bareback as long as we do not ride to battle. But we did put on reins since you are riding with us today" Elladan said mounting his horse.

"Elrohir is a decent rider I suppose. Perhaps he should bare you this first journey." He said grinning while urging the mare forward. I looked at the younger twin with fear evident in my eyes.

"You will not fall, my oath to you my lady." He said offering his hands as a step up.

"Swing your leg around gently and whatever you do, do not squeeze her sides with your heels."

"I'll try, but no promises." I said squeezing my eyes shut as I tried to mount the horse blindly reaching for Elrohir's shoulders.

"Evangelina, open your eyes or you may miss me and the horse entirely." Elrohir said grabbing my waist, laughing before I even touched him. I opened my eyes and looked between him and animal next to him.

"I'm scared okay! This horse is two feet taller than I am!" I said stepping back, ending up against the stable doors.

"Come here." He said holding out his hand to me. I warily took it. He then put it up the horse's neck. The fur was softer than I expected. I ran my hand up and down her neck a few times, letting the tension release slowly from my body.

"She may look scary but she is a gentle and graceful horse. You have nothing to fear." I looked at the horse one last time before swallowing hard.

"You promise I won't fall?"

"With my life." I nodded before he reassumed his step position I put a hand on his shoulder and on Vanya's back. I took a deep breath and with an encouraging nod from Elrohir, slowly swung onto the horse's broad back. I grabbed onto the horses neck thinking it would buck at my landing but it held still except for turning to try to look at its new rider. I was tense and scared, trying my best to not squeeze my legs against the mare as Elrohir asked.

"Step one done: get nervous wreck of a she-elf on the horse." He said chuckling as he made to jump on himself.

"Wait! Is there even room on here for both of us?" I asked with widened eyes.

"I've rode with three people. Two shall be no trouble at all." He said as he gracefully came up behind me. One hand cautiously wrapped around my waist and the other went around me to grab the reins.

"Be gentle, beautiful one, this is her first ride." he said smiling in elvish.

"What did you say? I only got a few words: gentle and first..."

"I said to be gentle since it's your first ride."

"She understands you?"

"In some ways more than others, but I'm sure she senses your fear." I closed my eyes and braced myself for the horse's immanent movement.

"Relax we have not even started moving." Relax?! I am on the back of a creature that is double my size!

"Actually, I think getting on the horse is enough of an accomplishment for today." I said going to get off the horse, trying to shift around to jump off, but his grip on my tightened.

"Oh no. We are going for a ride now, because I doubt even my father will be able to get you back on this horse if you stop. You cannot hide from your fears for eternity."

"I can try..." I mumbled but he shifted behind me and the horse started forward. I clamped on to his arm and I felt his chest shake with a muffled laugh. The horse walked slowly as I held my eyes closed shut. We made our way to the city gates quickly and there Elladan was waiting patiently.

"Let us show her the beauty of our realm." He said urging his horse forward at a trot.

"Hold on to her neck but don't pull on her mane." He then ordered Vanya to follow her sister's lead, gaining slight speed to a trot as well. I eventually released my vice grip on Rivendell's younger prince and opened my eyes slightly to see the forest passing by before clamping them shut once again.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I just love writing Twin scenes, they can be a pain to get right but once they're finished it's an awesome feeling!**

**Anyways, next chapter, she's gonna start sword lessons and she attends her first festival in Rivendell! Wonder how that will go over? **

**Also, I've had several inquiries about a particular blond elf... he may make an appearance in the next chapter...if I get enough requests for him. **

**Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW! I really appreciate them! **


	4. Introductions

**Hi Everyone! Sorry it's been a while but I've been busy and so has my Beta! But without further ado here is chapter four! Sorry, I didn't get to the festival just yet, but I think you'll enjoy this chapter nonetheless!**

**P.S. Sorry I really couldn't think of a fitting title for this particular chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

Riding wasn't as bad as I expected, just as long as I didn't look around while moving. To the dismay of the sons of Elrond, I refused to open my eyes at any point.

"You are a sorry excuse for an elf. Ro, have you ever met an elf that couldn't ride a horse?" Dan said as we slowed down reaching a small clearing.

"No, Dan I have not."

"Quit ganging up on me! It's not fair! Besides, I'm not a normal elf." I said matter-of-factly.

"Indeed, you are rather weird." Elrohir said from behind me and received a hard elbow to the ribs.

"That hurt!" He said letting go of the reins to nurse his wound.

In a split second, the horse reared up and I reached for something to hold onto. Sadly, her mane was the only thing in reach. As I held onto the rough hair, she bolted forward sending Elrohir off the back of the horse. I screamed as she took off at a full gallop through the forest along the dirt path. I was holding on for dear life as she continued at great speed.

A few moments later, the twins were beside me and Elrohir jumped back over behind me. He grabbed the reins and halted the horse. He gathered me into his arms and slid off the horse. I didn't realize I was shaking until he tried to stand me up and my knees gave out.

"I am so sorry Lina. I never mean to let go..." I just wrapped my arms around him and held on as if my life depended on it.

"I think she's done enough riding for some time. Just make sure she is okay and walk home. I'll lead the horses back to the stables." Elladan said as he reached for Vanya's reins. Soon the elder twin and horses were out of sight and mind. I just rocked back and forth, as I kept replaying the scene repeatedly in my mind. I could have died. I felt Elrohir rubbing circles on my back, freeing me from my trance. I looked up to meet his gaze. Guilt, Sorrow, and Care were all very visible on the young prince's face. I simply held on tighter as I finally got a grip on my own emotions. I pulled away and sat down under a nearby tree. He came over and sat down next to me.

"Lina..." I smiled at the nickname I apparently earned but never realized it until just now.

"I like that. No one has ever called me that. It's always been Evangelina; no abbreviations, so formal."

"There is definitely no need for formalities between friends." He said smiling. I just laid my head against the bark and looked up through branches and leaves.

"I still can't wrap my head around this whole situation. I read about this world in a book when I was younger. Then one day, I wake up in Lord Elrond's home! Now I'm friends with his three children, learning to speak and read Elvish, and how to be an elf. Well trying to atleast, today was definitely not my best attempt." I earned a smile and chuckle from him at that before continuing.

"It's surreal to me. I'm waiting to wake up back in my room and this all be nothing but a dream."

"This is no dream. You are here and now, you are a beautiful elleth who will learn her purpose. You have been here for nine months, accomplished many feats and will continue to grow in the years to come." He said looking me dead in the eyes with a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Elrohir."

"Ro. Since nicknames are in order." He said with a smirk.

"Of course, Ro. Come let's go, we have one heck of a walk back to the city." We finally reached Elrond's house just as dusk fell over the valley.

Arwen knocked on my door and entered my room with a smile on her face.

"_Good evening Evangelina."_ I was greeted by elvish. Crap, I missed my lesson this afternoon.

"_Good evening Arwen_."

"I brought you some tunics and leggings. My brothers said you agreed to start training with a blade in a few days."

"Your father said it is a wise choice some time ago. Plus, I could use a break from history lessons with Erestor. I can't stand him."

"He is indeed a difficult elf. I remember my own lessons with him. Nothing has changed over the millennia. A break will do you well. We shall review many things tomorrow afternoon as well, since you missed two lessons this week. You are slipping."

"Sorry, I've just been preoccupied."

"Do not let my father know you are neglecting your studies to spend time with my mischievous brothers."

"Mischievous is not the right word."

"Spoiled, Arrogant Princes?" She asked raising an eye brow.

"I would say inventive."

"So I am safe to assume you admire their work."

"Let's say Glorfindel will find himself in a sticky situation when he puts on his boots to go riding."

"He holds a special place in his heart for you and this is how you repay him?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I didn't do anything. I just observed and failed to stop your darling brothers."

"You still are an associate to the crime."

"Touché" I pouted but then saw the look of confusion on her face. It only appeared when I used slang terms most of the time. The word is French, so I guess it would be unfamiliar to her as well.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you caught me in my words, so to say."

"I see. Nonetheless, here are your training clothes… and this is something I am excited about." She said holding up what looked like a clothing bag.

"What is it?"

"It's your dress for the Summer Festival in three weeks' time. It will be so much fun. There's a large feast, music, and dancing! Elves come from all over for this festival. We only have it once every decade to ensure its reverence."

"Parties were never my thing. Let alone dances..." I said looking at the dress in her hands.

"Come on try it on so I can see if the seamstress needs to alter it." I slipped on the dress and my jaw dropped; it was beautiful. (**A/N: Sorry guys, you have to wait for the festival for the description! :P ) **

"Arwen, I can't accept this. It had to cost a fortune."

"Actually, it is one of my mother's old dresses that she had changed for me to wear but I could never bring myself to do so. You will shine brightly in it. I will just have it taken in slightly at the waist." She said, taking some pins to pull it tight to my body.

"I cannot wait to see all the ellons' reactions." She said stepping back with a smirk on her face.

"So you said elves from all over are coming. From where exactly?"

"It depends. Relations are good all-around so probably Mirkwood and Lorien alike. The rangers of the north usually attend as well." Aragorn would be among them. However, I don't recall when they met exactly. It will be a true honor to see the two in love.

Two days later, the twins decided it was time to start my sword adventures. So at dawn, I was to meet them on the training grounds. One of the twins stood on the opposite side of the clearing twirling something in his hand. As I stood there and looked closer, I could tell it was Elrohir. He turned to face me with a smile.

"This is for you." He held out an elegant sword. It had an ivory casted hilt and the blade was smooth with some elvish ruins on the crease. I ran my hand over the blade.

"It's beautiful."

"It was forged just for you. However, we will be training with lighter and duller blades until you build endurance and skill." He said handing me a sheath for the magnificent sword. He then handed me a slimmer and almost weightless blade. There was natural grace to its design but not the deadly beauty of my other blade.

"Today, we will start with proper posture and beginning stances while holding a blade." He said coming to stand next to me instead of in front of me.

"Show me how you think you should hold the blade." He stepped back.

I gripped my sword, holding it straight out like all the action movies. Elladan was entering the clearing laughing.

"We have a long task in front of us." He said joining his brother.

"That bad huh?" I said pulling the sword back to me with a frown.

"Nothing we did not expect. You have no experience at all. Perhaps we should do a quick demo for her Dan. So she has something to work towards." Ro said with a grin.

The next twenty minutes, I kept pulling my jaw off the ground. The twins didn't look like they were fighting, they looked like they were dancing. I could hardly expect to do any of this, not with 10,000 years of practice.

Finally, Elrohir slipped up and Elladan put his sword to his younger brother's neck.

"I win again Ro." He said, sheathing his blade. They both turned to me and I just fell backwards against a tree.

"What did you think?"

"I'm just gonna give up now." I said shaking my head still in absolute awe.

"If you think we are good, you should see Legolas and Tauriel go at it. Especially, if one of them needs to blow off steam. We could actually arrange that soon. They usually attend the Summer Festival."

"As in Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood?"

"Who else?" Dan asked.

"I don't know. It's just I've read quiet a lot about him in the books from my world."

"I see."

"So let's get started..." Ro said changing the subject.

They learned quickly to first show me a stance, then let me try it, before correcting me about twenty times. I wasn't horrible, but I was no natural either. It indeed would be a long journey.

Over the course of the next two weeks, I built up enough strength and reflexes that I could block some attacks when not distracted. But it was evident that the twins grew impatient with my lack of coordination most days. I knew this would be hard but still, this is ridiculous. It feels as though I've done nothing but hold a blunt blade and change positions for two weeks.

"How about we take the week off since the preparations for the Festival are beginning tomorrow morning?" Ro asked, after a day where all three of us were frustrated.

Three days before the start of the Festival, I was walking through the east garden when I heard a set of horses arriving at the gate. I picked up my skirt and slowly jogged to the gate. As I reached the tree standing nearest it without leaving the garden, I climbed up to the second sturdy branch to see better. I saw Glorfindel awaiting the arrival, royalty then. I wonder if it's Lady Galadriel? I would love to meet her! I heard them getting closer. As the first horse came into view, I was disappointed to not see a blonde haired, blue-eyed elven Queen appear. Instead, it was a girl no older than 16 in mortal years. She was tall though and her elven features were prominent. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a tight braid but her bangs fell around her face framing her dark green eyes.

"Princess Friel, a pleasant surprise. We were expecting your brother and perhaps a few of your guard." Princess Friel was the young Princess of Mirkwood. Arwen had told me that she had not even reached her 1000th summer yet was more deadly with a blade than the king and his best men.

"Who needs guards Glorfindel? Certainly not my brother and I. However he and Tauriel have been awfully slow this trip." she joked as she jumped off her horse and hugged the blond elf.

"He is approaching." she said with a frown.

I prepared myself as I leaned further onto the branch. Legolas was by far one of my favorite characters from the trilogy and I am mere seconds from at least seeing him. A grey horse came through the trees, bearing a blonde elf. He was tall and looked nothing like the actor, Orlando Bloom. His cheekbones were prominent but not as high as Elrond and his sons. His eyes were much softer and blue! The purest, most magnificent blue I'd ever seen. They were like lightened sapphires. I can see why he was so popular when the movies were released. I almost fell from the tree, trying to get a better look. I am no man chaser by any means, but he is definitely eye candy. He jumped off his horse and clasped shoulders with Glorfindel.

"Welcome, Prince Legolas."

"It has been too long my friend."

"Too long indeed." They both turned as two more horses came into the clearing. An auburn haired elf with dark brown eyes came forth with a smile, but she was not in a dress, but a training tunic and leggings. Finally was another blonde elf, but he didn't seem to interested in the surroundings.

"Tauriel, Milin greetings." Glorfindel said nodding slightly.

They walked towards me. Crap they have to pass through the gardens to get to the stables. I slowly leaned against the trunk of the tree praying I wouldn't be seen.

"Come you have had a long journey, let us get you to your rooms." As they disappeared into the house and I sighed in relief.

"That was too close." I said sliding down the tree onto the ground. I looked at the sun and realized it was almost time from dinner. I ran to my room to make myself presentable.

I had on one of my favorite everyday dresses in hopes of making a good first impression. It was dark blue with typical bell sleeves and a white under skirt. I wore my hair in a traditional braid Arwen had finally succeeded in teaching me.

I had to act as though I didn't know they were here. I walked into the dining hall causally as I could. They were the first real guests to my home since I arrived, and it was time to put all of Arwen's lessons to good use.

Elrond sat at the head table with the Twins on his left and Legolas and Friel on his right as they enjoyed the small conversation.

"My Lords and Lady" I said bowing slightly upon reaching the table.

"Ah, Legolas, Friel, this is Lady Evangelina. Evangelina this is Prince Legolas and Princess Friel of Mirkwood." Elrond said standing

"T'is a pleasure to meet you both." I said curtseying.

Legolas stood and reached out to take my hand bringing it to his lips.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said flashing a smile that made my heart stop.

**Soooo our favorite blond elf has made his appearance! Hope you liked it! Next chapter is the festival I promise! I'm getting to some of my favorite parts of the story to write! **

**Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! **

**Until Next Time!**

**-B**


	5. Dinner and Escorts

**Hello Everyone! Sorry I've been gone for so long, I planned on updating this last week, but it just didn't work out. I had a 3 day conference then a 2 day softball tournament. The conference was a blast and my team finished second, we lost 9-8 in the championship game *sad face* but it was a good time. I'm just really sore from playing 8 games in one day. **

**Anyways, I know I promised the Festival this chapter, but I didn't quiet get to it completely. But I didn't want to cut it short or have a 5000 word chapter, so it will start officially next chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dinner and Escorts**

Dinner was awkward, well for me at least. They mostly spoke in elvish. I tried my hardest to follow and occasionally, Arwen would whisper translations to me discreetly, but I still was lost for most of the conversation. I kept stealing glances at Legolas; he was very handsome, even for an elf. But was it more for my curiosity of the elven prince or physical attraction? Was Tolkein right about his part in all this as he was about everyone else so far?

I also noticed Elrohir smiling at me a lot too throughout dinner. I definitely enjoyed my time with the twins despite almost dying. I still am in wonder by the fact that I actually opened up to Elrohir a lot these past few days. Since I was young, I never felt trust as I do with him and his family. It feels weird, but a good weird I suppose.

I was so lost in thought that I almost didn't hear Elrond address me.

_"Evangelina, you have been quiet this evening."_ Elrond asked in elvish drawing me out of thought.

"_Just a lot on my mind today, my Lord." I_ answered, praying I said it correctly.

_"I see. How did your lessons go?"_ He asked it as if there was no visitors were in the house.

_"Not too eventful my Lord."_ I said with a knowing glance to Arwen and the twins. They knew very well of the boring nature of Erestor's history lessons.

"_How about your riding? I heard you attempted your first ride a few days ago."_

_"It was interesting say the least_." I said dropping my eyes.

"_How so?"_ My face paled. Is he really going to make me relive my embarrassment?

"_She managed to stay on the horse when it reared up while I could not. It was quiet humbling for me."_ Elrohir said saving me humiliation and taking it  
upon himself.

_"Ro, you've been riding longer than I and you fell from a horse?"_ Friel asked laughing. I was more than thankful that they drew the conversation from me.

I slid out of the dining hall and back to my room as soon as I was excused. I went back and bathed, enjoying the hot water.

The next morning, I was walking towards the library to meet Arwen for a short lesson on festival manners when I ran into someone. I looked up to see the young princess of Mirkwood.

_"Pardon me Princess! My apologies I was not paying attention to my surroundings."_ I said bowing quickly.

_"No need to apologize, Evangelina correct?" _

_"Yes."_

_"Perhaps you could help me. It's been nearly a century since I was last here and I have forgotten where the library is."_

_"I am actually on my way there now. Please follow me, my lady."_

_"Friel, just Friel. I hate being called Princess by an equal."_

_"I am far from an equal."_ I said looking down.

_"Maybe to yourself but to the eyes of Middle Earth, you are as much a Princess of Rivendell as Arwen Evenstar."_

_"I cannot agree with that statement."_

_"As you see it, but still call me Friel either way. It's nice to have someone closer to my age than Las. You can't be more than 1500 summers old."_

_"No, far from it actually!"_ I said with a crooked smile. Luckily, we reached the library and a waiting Arwen before she could inquire further.

"Let's not waste time. We must get started. We're to meet my brothers for dancing lessons after the mid-day meal." Arwen seemed to be whirling me around the library practicing small talk elvish and other etiquette I would need for tomorrow night. Soon enough we were in the court yard waiting for her brothers.

"Where are those two they didn't even show up for lunch?" I asked as I sat on a bench. I wasn't looking forward to this anymore than they were but still, I showed up.

"Well, I know the first place to look since Legolas is here." I didn't even have to ask. The Archery fields.

We reached the fields a few minutes later and sure enough, three princes stood opposite targets firing arrows at incredible speeds. It took them almost twenty minutes to notice our presence, but it was unbelievable to see them all in action. Especially Legolas, according to Tolkein he was one of the best archers in Middle Earth. He was certainly living up to that statement.

"Arwen, Lina? What are you two doing here?!" Elladan asked, being the first to see us.

"I believe the same question can be asked of you since you were to meet us in the court yard nearly an hour ago!" Arwen pushed. Both twins paled at the angry Arwen and slowly lowered their bows.

"Sorry, sister. We'll be right there. However, we can't promise it won't happen again." Elrohir said smirking before disappearing into the forest path.

"Legolas, you are more than welcome to join us, we are teaching Lina some dances for the festival." Arwen offered.

"I will pass my ladies. I have prior engagements to attend to." He said followed suit after the twins.

Surprisingly, the dances weren't that difficult, until you tried to do them at the speed of actual music. It took nearly all afternoon to get two styles done, but that's two I won't forget for tomorrow night. Well, Elrohir's feet won't at least. I feel bad for him. He insisted on being my partner for the lessons.

Dinner was much like the night before and I soon found myself back in my room and trying to sleep. However, as exhausted as my body was, I couldn't find the rest it needed. I soon found myself in the gardens sitting on my favorite bench near the roses. My world found their way to my thoughts and how much I've changed over the last months. I was considered a princess of Rivendell but why? I am but a commoner, no one knew of me until the twins found me. I am from a whole other world. I was human with a life not worth living. Now, I am an elf sitting in Tolkein's Rivendell watching the stars.

"_My Lady, it is late. What are doing out here?"_ I looked up to see the Prince of Mirkwood standing before me on the stone path.

"One could ask you the same, your highness." I said bowing my head in respect.

"_I could not sleep. These gardens have always calmed me over the centuries. What brings you here?"_ He answered.

_"I like to watch the stars. It helps clear a troubled mind."_

_"How could a maiden as fair as you be troubled? Perhaps a listening Prince could help ease it."_ He said sitting beside me.

"It's mainly about my previous home honestly. My Lord, I'm sure you have better things to do than sit and listen to a commoner's problems." I said switching to English. I started to stand, but he put a hand on my wrist.

"It was my understanding that you are a charge of Lord Elrond. That makes you far from a commoner."

"I suppose so." We spoke briefly of his time here in the city so far. He was gracious and left my troubles aside. He especially enjoyed telling me stories of his competitions with the twins. We stopped talking for a while and just let the stars calm our worries away.

"Is anyone escorting you to the Festival tomorrow night?" He broke the silence.

"No, I am actually still trying to find a way out of attendance." He looked disappointed.

"Would the beautiful, Lady Evangelina of Rivendell allow a humble prince of Mirkwood the honor of escorting her to the Summer Festival Feast?" What do I do? I can't turn down a prince! But Arwen would kill me if I rejected his offer. However, going with him could make it better, more tolerable I suppose. He seems very much the kind, caring elf portrayed in the movies.

"It would be a true honor, My Lord."

"Legolas. Please call me just Legolas."

"It would be my pleasure to attend with you, Legolas."

"So what troubles you Evangelina? You hardly speak at dinner. Except when Lord Elrond drags it out of you and I have been the one talking tonight."

"I honestly fear saying something improper. You all speak in elvish, but I am still only learning the language. I didn't wish to embarrass myself by mispronouncing something or switching to the common tongue."

"You are not familiar with the language of our people?"

"That dear prince is a story for another time. All I will say is I was not raised among elves."

"I understand. It can be hard to share one's past."

"Thanks for understanding. I have had a lot of change in the past nine months. I'm still finding my place here." I said smiling.

"Change is not always easy, nor is it always bad. See it as an opportunity to better yourself. Live for happiness, be it family, friends, purpose or love."

"Wise words for a prince; thank you for the advice

"I hope to spend much time with you Lady Evangelina."

"Lina. Call me Lina." He smiled before standing. He took my hand and kissed it gently then bowed.

"_Until tomorrow Lina_." He said disappearing further into the gardens.

I sighed and tried to stop the blush and grin that was most likely becoming prominent on my face.

"What am I some Twilight fan girl!?" I said shaking my head. I was more worked up over this Prince I've known for barely a couple days, than any human crush I had back on Earth. I just looked up at the sky. The stars were shining bright. It brought some peace to my mind. The Valar sent me here for a reason. I just need to figure out that reason like Legolas said, change isn't always bad. I closed my eyes and the next thing I know I was waking up in my bed under the covers, but still fully clothed. I shot up and about screamed.

"How the hell did I get here?" I saw a red rose sitting on my pillow next to a small slip of parchment.

"**_I found you sleeping on the bench. I thought it best to bring you back to your chambers. I await our time together at the Festival. –Legolas."_** I smiled at the paper as Arwen entered my chambers holding a book.

"Arwen it is too early for lessons!" I said hiding the rose and note under my sheets.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You stuffed something under the covers!" She said with that devilish smirk of hers. Next thing I know she yanked the sheets off revealing what she sought.

"A rose?! You have an admirer! Who Lina? Please do tell!"

"He's no admirer. We just..."

"Who is it from Lina?"

"Legolas." Her eyes widened and her smile got brighter. Great, all I need is Arwen blowing this way out of proportion.

"Tell me everything!"

"Hold still! Your hair won't look right if you keep squirming." Arwen said holding my shoulders down once again. I was never one for dressing up this much. Yes, I wore dresses from time to time, but not prom style ones with a full makeover. She had insisted even more so when I told her Legolas asked to escort me.

"Next he'll ask Ada for permission to court you! Then before you know it you'll be Princess of Mirkwood!"

"Getting a little head of yourself there Arwen?" I said glaring at her through the mirror.

"Legolas has never shown an interest in a maiden much less ask to escort her to a festival without his father twisting his arm."

"Really?" I said honestly shocked.

"Indeed, between his parents and sister he has  
had no desire to even take part in courting for nearly a millennium. He likes you Lina. Don't let him slip away."

"I hardly know him!"

"Then spend time with him and get to know him. He is a great elf." She said as she stepped back finished.

"Now let's get you into your dress."

* * *

**What do you think? I hope it was worth the wait! I loved writing the scene between Legolas and Lina. I can't wait for the festival! **

**Real quick poll, how many of you guys have a Twitter? I'm playing with the idea of making an account for Lina as an adjunct to add to the story by posting different things from Lina and the other characters. **

**Let me know what you think! **

**Until next time! Remember to Review, Follow, and Favorite! **

**-B**


	6. Summer Festival

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I've been gone so long! But I have my reasons…I am officially a REGISTERED NURSE! I've been studying so hard all summer for that and I am very excited! Also, I started back to school for my bachelor's degree last week and the job hunt is in full swing so I've been busy! Thanks for being patient and I promise to keep updating when I can! These next few chapters are some of my favorite, so hopefully, I'll be able to get them out quickly.**

* * *

** Chapter** **6:** Summer Festival

I looked in the mirror and my jaw about hit the floor. My hair was a combination of loose curls and intricate braids. A borrowed, sapphire pendant hung at my neck. My dress was unbelievable, the light blue silk hung loosely on my body, before flowing at my hips. Beads outlined the bust and waistline, where it met a silver chord acting as a belt. The sleeves, well they really weren't sleeves. The silk split at my shoulders and fell to my waist freely. I had silver shoes that were like slippers crossed with flats. They actually were quiet comfortable. Arwen put on the Middle Earth form of eyeliner and a hint of blush to add color to my pale cheeks.

"Legolas won't be able to control himself!" Arwen said as she patted some rose oil on my wrist and behind my ear.

"I'm not out to court a prince! I barely know him!"

"I know, but…"

"Arwen stop!" She is ridiculous. She's known that Legolas asked to escort me less than 12 hours and she already has me married off! Not what I expected from the graceful princess of Rivendell that is in love with Aragorn!

"As you say Buzz Kill." She said shaking her head as she pulled on her own shoes. There was a knock on the door and Arwen ran to answer it.

"Legolas, she is…" She stopped in her words.

"Arwen, why were you expecting Legolas?" I knew that voice better than any other, Elrohir.

"He asked to escort Evangelina to the festival." I peeked over her shoulder to see the twins dressed in black and maroon robes, looking very much the princes they are. But the look on Elrohir's face broke my heart. He looked devastated. But why?

"I will see her at the festival then." He turned on his heel and left before I could even get in a word. I felt guilty that I hadn't told him, but he never asked either. He should know better than assume. Until Legolas asked, I was looking for ways out of the festival. There are many things I can screw up tonight. My mind started listing said things. Suddenly, I really didn't want to go even more. I sat on my bed and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Lina what's wrong?" Arwen asked.

"I don't want to go tonight! There's just too many things for me to mess up! My elvish is still sketchy, my dancing is mediocre at best, my etiquette has much to be desired and to top it off, I'm going with an Elvish PRINCE! I can't do this! I don't belong here!" I fought the tears threatening to leave my eyes. I was on the verge of letting out months of frustration and insecurities.

Arwen knelt down in front of me with a smile on her face.

"Evangelina, in the short time you've been here, you've left a mark on Middle Earth. Yes, you are still very new to all of this, but you do belong here! My family wouldn't be the same without you here. My father was so withdrawn before you started dragging him from his study to show him your improvements. All my brothers wanted to do was kill Orcs! I have a friend who I feel I can tell anything! You've given Rivendell hope we haven't had since my mother sailed! Please do not belittle yourself!"

I didn't have time to respond before there was a second knock on my door. Sadly, this time it was most likely my escort. Arwen rose from her spot and went to answer the door for me.

"Legolas, you look very handsome this evening. Evangelina was just finishing up. She'll be out in just a moment."

"Of course, I am slightly early." I heard him said quietly.

She shut the door and turned to me.

"Are you ready?" She asked holding out a hand to help me up. I looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. To think 9 months ago, I was trying to end my life. Now, I'm in a situation that most people would die for. Hell, I'm going to a elvish festival, with a prince that I read about in books!

"As I'll ever be I suppose." I said turning towards the door.

"Relax and be yourself; you'll be fine." She said opening the door. I stepped out and smiled as I saw Legolas leaning against the wall opposite my door. He was dressed in green robes, with a black tunic underneath with black boots. They were definitely royal garments just by the fabrics used. There were leaves and branches embroidered along all seams and he wore a silver circlet on his brow.

He looked up and then smiled.

"_Your beauty shines brightly this night."_ He said taking my hand and kissing it gently.

"_Thank you my prince. You are looking rather handsome as well."_ I said curtseying to him. No matter how much I learned translations and grammar, elven vocabulary and sentence structure will take me years to get better at.

"_Many thanks for your kindness, but there is no need to call me by my title, leave that for the other elves._ To you, I wish to be only Legolas." He said pulling me up from my curtsey to face him.

"_Shall we_?" He offered his arm and I smiled as I linked my arm with his.

We made our way to the grand hall were the first feast of the festival was to be held. As we entered, I took in the beautifully decorated room around us. We weren't allowed in previously to get a sneak peak; much to the twins' dismay. Banners and bright cloths hung from the ceiling and pillars with elegance. There were tables of food and wine, since the summer festival is first and foremost a celebration of the harvest. Lanterns and candles were strategically placed to give the room the appropriate atmosphere. Many elves were already sitting at the numerous tables while others were mingling around the various social circles. Some people I recognized from Arwen's introductions at dinners and others just looked at me with confused faces.

The door attendant quieted the hall at Elrond's request and started the introductions.

_"Lady Alywen of Lorien escorted by Haldir, March Warden of Lorien."_ The two blonde elves made their way down the steps.

"_Children of Elrond, Lady Arwen and Lord Elrohir."_ The two stepped from their place next to their father and started down the steps. There was applause but it was short and brief.

_"Princess Friel of Mirkwood, escorted by Lord Elladan of Rivendell."_ There was the same reaction to their entrance to the crowd.

"_Lady Evangelina of Rivendell, escorted by Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."_ As we took our turn down the stairs, the room remained quiet. Not even a single clap. Everyone's eyes were locked on me. A stranger who didn't belong at the side of a Prince. I swallowed hard and tensed up. We took our seats and Legolas gave me an apologetic look like it was his fault. He was a prince, loved by all elves. It was because of me we didn't get a proper welcome. No one wants to clap for a no body.

_"Finally, the overseer of this great festival, Lord Elrond of Rivendell_." The hall erupted in applause but was soon quieted by the wise Lord.

"_Welcome Elves, to our decade celebration of summer and harvest. It is an honor to host a living tradition such as this. Nevertheless, we must not forget the reason for such festivities. We are blessed each year by the Valar with a plentiful harvest, for we have not always had such gifts. We must appreciate that which is given us. Tonight let us enjoy the feast prepared by our finest cooks and share in merriment._"

Soon, plates of food were sat in front of us. Meats, vegetables, stews, and breads; anything I wanted was right in front of me. But, I didn't really have much of an appetite. I hardly lifted my eyes from my untouched food. As the servants cleared the table, I lost my distraction and looked up at Legolas with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm not very good company tonight."

"It is understandable. It is your first festival. They are unnerving to most at first. It is partially my fault as well pulling you into the light of attention." He took my hand and squeezed it gently in encouragement. I tried to smile the best I could. Soon soft music started to fill the area. Some people stood and left, while others remained sitting and conversing.

"_Is it not tradition for the lords of the realms to start the dancing, Lord Elrond_?" Legolas asked.

_"Indeed it is Prince. Shall we, Arwen? Would you like to dance_?" She nodded and rose to meet her father. Soon I felt Legolas' eyes on me.

"_Lina, would you give me the honor of a dance_?" He asked, holding out a hand. He looked at me with those cerulean eyes and a smile that left my knees weak.

"It would be me having the honor to dance you, my prince." I said taking his hand as he led me away from the table to the dance floor. He took my right hand placing his left on my waist, while I placed my left on his shoulder. This dance was much like the traditional dances from Earth. The more complicated dances would be later on. The music wasn't fast but it wasn't slow either. The medium tempo was definitely the best place to start for me. I somehow managed to pull off the first dance without stepping on his foot once. I was very proud of myself.

The second song was a different story. It was a more upbeat dance that involved me spinning away to another partner for a few steps before returning to Legolas. The children of Elrond, tried countless times to teach me the transition and I managed to do it once or twice in practice but I would most likely end up with an elf I know nothing about for a dance I wasn't comfortable with. But, we were in the middle of the crowd, with no escape.

The first minutes were fine; moving back and forth switching hands, but the transition was coming. Legolas smiled as he spun me out to my new partner who thankfully was Elladan. I took his hand and met his stance but not before, I felt his foot under mine. I frowned at my defeat. If he felt any pain, he masked it well and just smiled at me.

_"I see the Prince of Mirkwood is escorting you." _He said with a strange undertone that I didn't have time to dissect. It almost sounded of suspicion. I was thankful to be back with Legolas though as he gracefully pulled me back to him.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" He asked.

"I stepped on his foot, I feel horrible."

"Ah, but at least it was Elladan not some stuck up noble." He said with a knowing smile. I had to stop myself from laughing at his antics.

"This is true. Can we take a break after this song?"

"We should do one more for tradition's sake then we can take a break."

The third song honestly scared me because I didn't recognize the music at all. I saw the elleths putting their hands on the ellons shoulders and I looked at Legolas.

"Um, I don't know this song at all!" I said as my eyes widened as he put both hands on my waist.

"It is a fun song. I will lift you three times before we go back to a more traditional dance, then I'll lift you three more times to end the song. Just follow my lead." He whispered in my ear. I swallowed hard unsure of what this dance would hold.

It was actually fun, almost exactly as Legolas explained. It was a few steps forwards and back, then he lifted me, doing a slight turn. We did this three times until we were facing our original direction. Then we did more of a waltz style, but he pulled me fully against him. I looked down briefly enjoying the feeling and trying to avoid a blush. Then we repeated the lifts once again and it felt amazing. Soon the song came to a close. I smiled and hugged Legolas tightly as the music ended. I felt like I was just on an episode of Dancing with the Stars!

* * *

**There you go! I hope you liked it! A little fun fact, the festival is five days! This is just the beginning! On another note, 97 Days until Legolas takes the big screen again in the HOBBIT PART 2! I'm pretty excited, not gonna lie! **

**Anyways, please review, follow, and favorite! They encourage me and give inspiration to write when I'm busy! **

**Until Next Time! **

**-B**


	7. Gardens

**Hello Everyone! I am really sorry for being so delayed in updating! I had to update my other Story, Forever Yours first because it had been even longer since I updated that one! But I am back! I have a week break starting this Wednesday so I hope I can get another chapter up! **

**Hope it was worth the wait! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

As I caught my breath, we walked off the floor and towards our table to enjoy some wine and dessert. I looked over at the blonde prince beside me and smiled. I hated dancing or any social activities in general in my world. However, that last dance was thrilling and _fun_. The last things I expected to have in the same sentence as dancing. I sat down next to Arwen who smiled at me.

"You're having fun."

"I am." I didn't want to feed into this delusion of hers but I couldn't lie. I was having fun. She just smiled brighter. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to my escort who was enjoying his wine. Over the past few months, Arwen has been working on building up my tolerance for the strong alcohol, but I still can't handle much more than a glass or two. This stuff put the strongest proof of whiskey or vodka to shame.

"So how long will I have the tolerance of an elfling?" I asked to anyone listening.

"How long have you been drinking wine?" Legolas asked.

"About six months."

"A decade, perhaps longer." Legolas said looking at his glass oddly trying to avoid the others.

"Legolas knows all about the tolerance of elflings, or lack thereof. He and Tauriel broke into the king's personal store once. I still remember being there for a feast and a drunken pair of elflings stumbling into the grand hall." Elladan added laughing. I couldn't exactly picture the Mirkwood guards drunk even at a young age.

"I couldn't sit for a week. I didn't want to even look at wine until I reached my majority after that." Legolas said laughing softly. His laugh was musical and couldn't help but laugh with him.

"I am of legal drinking age where I come from but we have nothing as strong as this wine."

"Elven wine is aged for centuries before it enjoyed." My jaw hit the ground; centuries?!

"No wonder the stuff is so potent." I mumbled under my breath as I looked at my glass that only had about two sips out of it.

"T'is a shame one cannot fully enjoy our precious drink but perhaps it is for the best we don't need a drunk ellon dancing with an even more impaired elleth." Haldir said joining the conversation. I have never formally met the March Warden but he seems much more laid back than I expected.

"You get drunk at one festival and never live it down..." Legolas mumbled to his self. I looked at him, then the twins and saw mischief. I should try to save him.

"Would you like to dance again?" I asked bringing his attention to me.

"I would love to." He said extending his hand for me to take. It was a slower casual song that was simple enough that I could actually talk to him.

"Thank you for saving me from that torture. It is all jests but why must it always be at my expense?"

"Are you the youngest among them?"

"Besides my sister, yes. Haldir is the oldest, then Elladan and Elrohir, followed by Tauriel and Arwen and finally myself and Friel."

"You have friends who love you and have always been there. Some aren't as blessed." I said trying to sound neutral as if it was just a proverb. He pulled me closer seeing through my mask.

"You have friends now Lina. I don't know what life you came from but know that you have an adoptive family that loves you and friends who will support you." I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. This felt natural like I could dance all night in this Prince's arms.

"Thank you Legolas."

"You're most welcome." I didn't have to look to know he was smiling.

We danced a few more songs before I wished to retire.

He walked me back to my room and I smiled at him.

"Tonight was amazing. Thank you for escorting me." I curtsied. He took my hand and kissed it gently.

"The pleasure was all mine, Lina. I would hope to spend the rest of the festival with you."

"Tomorrow is the Garden Tours; would you consider showing a forgetful prince around?"

"I think I can fit you in. How does your afternoon look?"

"It's pretty full but I think I can make time for a beautiful maiden." I blushed.

"All formalities aside Lina, I am looking forward to spending this festival getting to know you." He said gripping my hand again.

"I am as well Legolas." I said smiling. He released my hand and I entered my room blushing like a school girl. I quickly stripped out of my dress and into a nightgown before stepping onto my balcony. I looked up at the full moon. I thought about everything that has happened over the past nine months.

"Maybe I do belong here." I said walking back into my room. Stopping to smell the rose Legolas gave me. I got into bed and had pleasant dreams that night.

The next morning I woke up to the curtains being ripped open by an overly cheery Arwen. I grunted and hid under my blankets.

"You must tell me everything!"

"_Nothing_ happened Arwen if that's what you're asking." Her eyes dropped a little and she put out her bottom lip.

"You're worse than a pouting child! Nothing happened for me to tell!" She still didn't seem satisfied with my answer.

"The way you two were looking at each other I can't help but expect something happened." She said matter-of-factly.

"He walked me back to my room and we said goodnight. I am his guide for the garden tours this afternoon that is all."

"He picked you as his guide! That's progress Lina! A walk through Imladris' gardens is so romantic and the perfect time for stolen kisses." She said turning into that child again.

"There will be none of that I promise you. We're just friends Arwen. I barely know the guy!"

"I think that will change over the next few days. She said disappearing into my closet and returning with a purple and white cotton dress."

"This looks lovely on you and it is rather hot outside so the cotton will keep you cool." I nodded and helped Arwen get me ready. There was no use fighting her.

I sat next to Elrohir at lunch to make up for not speaking to him last night but he wasn't too talkative. He spoke in short answers even to his father and brother.

"Ro, you're quiet today; still hung over from last night?"

"You could say that. I don't feel well."

"Should you go see a healer?" I asked feeling his forehead. There was no fever but then it dawned on me that elves don't get sick unless their grieving or injured. Elrohir was neither.

"Ro what's wrong?"

"Nothing Lina, I'm fine. You're right I probably just had too much wine last night." He said bitterly and stood from the table.

"I will see you for the tours later." He said looking at his family before leaving.

"What was wrong with him?"

"Elrohir has spells like these every great while. It is his way of concealing emotions. Elladan, I ask you to go and speak with him. He will not sour this festival." Elrond said firmly.

"Of course father." The elder twin said getting up and walking after his twin.

"Was it something I did my Lord?" I asked Elrond.

"It is hard to say Lina. His temperament is very odd for an elf. We are good at hiding our emotions for a short period, but my younger son, does not like to reveal them even after some time, building its intensity."

"So he's acting human?"

"More or less." I just shook my head.

"I should talk to him."

"No, Elladan will speak with him. He always does. Besides, I believe a young Mirkwood Prince awaits you in the gardens. I smiled just thinking about spending the afternoon in the garden and talking to Legolas.

"Indeed, he is surely waiting. Princes are always prompt." I said bowing before starting to leave

"I see it."

"See what?"

"Nothing, Lina, go and have fun."

I was almost to the gardens when I saw the twins coming towards me all smiles. Elladan spotted me first and elbowed his brother.

"Lina!"

"Dan, Ro, lovely afternoon isn't it?"

"Since when do you speak of the weather with us?" Ro asked raising an eyebrow.

"Is it a crime to do so?"

"I suppose not. Are you helping with the tours?"

"Yes, I love the gardens and enjoy every moment I get to spend in them."

"Are you giving a tour to anyone in particular?"

"Legolas asked for me to be his guide." The demeanor of the twins changed immediately and Dan looked at Ro with a knowing look.

"Then we will not keep you."

"Would you want to join us? I'm sure you two know far more about the gardens than I do."

"We have tours of our own to perform. Enjoy your afternoon." They were gone moments after that. I was very confused. They have been acting so strange as of late. I shook my head figuring it was related to the festival and the fact that they have to behave.

I reached the gates and saw a huge crowd of guests. I didn't see Legolas. He had developed a habit of being early so this was unexpected from him. Then I felt a hand on my arm and looked to my left to meet cerulean eyes. I smiled as I placed my hand on his.

"I was starting to fear you couldn't clear your schedule like you said."

"Erestor wasn't thrilled but everyone else excused me from the council."

"He's a kill joy. So, is there any speech or can we get started?" I asked.

"Lead the way my Lady." He said bowing before offering his arm.

We walked further and further into the garden as time went on. I would pause to talk about the flowers I liked the most and knew some facts about. We were passing into the royal family's garden when I stopped.

"I want to show you one of my favorite flowers in all the gardens." I stepped off to a side path and towards my section of the garden that Lord Elrond gave me at the beginning of spring.

"Lord Elrond portioned off this section for me as a gift." I said reaching down to my flowers. I brushed my fingers over them and it seemed as if they reached up to touch my fingers.

"These are Lantanas. They change colors with the season and if you're around them enough, it seems as though they change to moods." Right now, the little clusters of flowers were red, pink, and yellow.

"In the fall, they should change to red orange and a darker pink and in the winter they turn to blue, white, and purple. That's why they are my favorite. They change with the seasons as the world around it does. They persevere no matter their environment."

"The life lessons we learn from nature." He said reaching down to get a better look. He pulled out a single red flower. He came to stand next to me.

"I can tell you've been through a lot Lina, but know that the seasons of life change. You will never be alone to face the difficulties now." He said putting the flower behind my ear. His hand brushed my cheek and I had to fight the blush rising in my cheeks.

"I know Legolas; that's the beauty of things. I was given a second chance. I'm starting to accept that my past is just that, the past and my future here in Rivendell is reality."

"Glad to hear; but know should you ever wish to talk, I am here."

"Now I can't go telling you everything after a few short days? What fun is that?" I said smiling as I turned back to the other flowers. I heard him laugh.

"No fun at all."

* * *

**There it is I hope you liked it! Please review! I love it when I get feed back and it assures me despite my delays in updating you guys still are reading! **

**Until Next Time!**

**-B**


End file.
